Guyen
:'' The Heroic nation of Guyen is a small, but glorious workers State, nestled in the southern Balkans. With a Socialist socio-economic system and centrally-planned economy, based on the principals of Marxism-Leninism and the dictatorship of the proletariat, Glorious country of Guyen marches forward along historic path of workers development. The Great country is lead by the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), the vanguard of the Guyenese masses. The General Secretary of the LPG (PF) is Chairman Ilir Fen. " My ideal is for all peoples, regardless of their divisions, to live in such a beautiful country, and to directly reap the fruits of their labour." - Chairman Fen " In this epoch of imperialism, our Glorious country may face aggression by the expansionist/annexationist greed of other nations. Should this happen, the heroic spirit of the Guyenese people, armed with the theory of Marxism-Leninism, will never be defeated! We will win, for their ideas are moribund, while ours are scientific and invincible!" -Chairman Fen, 1st Convention of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) Glorious Nation of Guyen, according to CN revisionists: :Guyen is a small and new nation with citizens primarily of Albanian ethnicity who follow no religion. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay moderately high tax rates and they are somewhat unhappy in their work environments as a result. The citizens of Guyen work diligently to produce Gold and Water as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Guyen has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Guyen allows its citizens to openly protest their government, even if it means violence. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Guyen. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Guyen will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. The truth about Glorious nation of Guyen: Contrary to CN revisionists, Guyen is a developed nation with a large amount of infrastructure, with a vast surplus of wealth. Workers are not unhappy, as the CN revisionists claim. This is a slanderous attempt to defame the great country in the eyes of the rest of the world. Our heroic nation has no annexationist motives, but we will fight valiantly if we are ever invaded. We support defence of our socialist system and people up to the point of possesing nuclear weapons for national defence. War with Aquiland : The Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front), realized that the citizenry of the backwards, bourgousie state of Aquiland are brutally oppressed by their national bourgeosie, and technologically primitive. Because of this, we felt that it was the duty of Great nation to bring progress and liberation to the masses of Aquiland. To do this, the great Guyenese Red army fought two glorious battles against the white army forces of Aquiland. While it is a certainty that the defenders of Aquiland are decimated and heavilly outnumbered, major hostilities are at a standstill, as the politburo of Guyen re-itterates it's demands that the Aquiland's national bourgeosie submit to worker control. Just outside of the capital of Crubuntu, the proud men and women of the Guyenese Red Army distribute aid to Aquilian workers, and help to organize workers soviets. The battle was ended after Aquiland put forward a peace agreement, and Glorious country accepted. Score settled with Machiavelli Imperialists : The first nation to ever pursue aggressive imperialism against glorious Guyen was the vile imperialists of Machiavelli. Glorious country and the Guyenese people suffered greatly under the un-relenting onslaughts of the Machavite imperialists. As they pulled out of Guyen after the first war, Chairman Fen put forward a proclamation: " ... And let those who rape our heroic nation of it's beauty, who have spilled the blood of a thousand sons and daughters Guyen, feel the pain of a nation. Let every drop of blood be re-payed in full. We will avenge our fallen dead." On April 6, 2007, Glorious country of Guyen launched an offensive against the un-prepared nation of Machaivelli. The Machavite Imperialists fled and were slaughtered in the face of the anger of and saddness of hundreds of Guyenese red army fighters. The latest technology, such as entire divisions of tanks were used to level the cities of our enemies. In the end, the Machavite army was decimated (literally) to the last man. The entire nation was thrown into anarchy, as the Machavite working class took the oppurtunity to rise up from under the thumb of their national bourgeousie, and try to build a better Machiavelli under workers control. Machiaveli imperialists resumed aggression against Guyen on April.22/2007, and once again were pushed to the brink of Anarchy by the Guyenese red army. Betrayal by the Socialist Workers Front: In the spirit of Proletarian Internationalism, the heroic nation of Guyen included itself among the Socialist nations of the Socialist Workers Front. In the Third Great War, this lead to much suffering. The Fascist dictatorship of Eestland, a member of the militaristic horde of Nordriech, invaded Guyen without cause or warning. As the brave men and women of the Guyenese red army raised their guns and tanks, heavilly outnumbered by the Eestlander fascists, they gave their own lives, and defeated vastly superior numbers of eestlanders: In two battles on April 12th and 13th, the Eestlanders lost 644 men and 24 tanks. The Glorious Guynese red army lost 395 brave men and women, and 23 tanks. As the missiles of the Eestlander invaders slammed into the burning city of Pahonic, Chairman Fen and the and the politburo of the LPG (PF) recieved a dispatch from the nation of Carmine eye: "Comrade, as of April 12th, as per the General Congress vote, the Socialist Workers Front has disbanded as an alliance. Please remove it from your alliance affiliation, and if you are at still at war offer your opponents peace if you desire to stop fighting. " the news devastated the politburo . The capitulation of the councilist forces of the SWF had left heroic Guyen exposed to Nordreich's full fury. Due to these circumstances, the LPG (PF) renounced affiliation with the Socialist Workers Front, and sent a peace offer to the Eestlunder imperialists, currently occupying the southern city of Yanehek. Only time will tell what comes of this deal, but the heroic charge of Chairman fen resounds through out the land: " Comrades, we have done the impossible! We have fought an enemy that possesess greater numbers, more tanks, and greater technology than us, and we have still decimated almost twice the number of our own kills. For every step that they take into our glorious workers state, bite their foot; if you have no teeth to bite, than spit on them until you run out of saliva. No cooperation with the eestlander imperialists! Refuse,resist!" On April 14th, 2007, Eestland signed a peace accord with mighty Guyen. The eestlander imperialists were withdrawn from their garrisons in Yanehek. Construction of Guerilla Camp: In the interests of aiding the global proletarian movement, the heroic nation of Guyen established a Guerrilla camp on May 4, 2007, near the northern town of Kanfon to train foreign rebels to overthrow their national bourgeosie. Labour camp initiated at Yanehek: In keeping with the Marxist-Leninist principle of " Equal obligation of all to labour", the LPG(PF) has established labour camps at Yanehek to increase productivity, May 30/2007. This presents a dual use in the Guyenese Penal system,as lumpenProletariat criminals and foreign prisoners of war will be utilized at this labour camp to give something back to the country they have taken so much from. The primary duties of the labour camp will be to produce high-quality cement for building projects across glorious country. The economists of the LPG(PF) estimate that this will decrease the upkeep costs of our nation by 10%. Outbreak of SARS: June 1, 2007. A pandemic of Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome(SARS)has broken out in the north of Glorious country near Kanfon and the city of Fentair. The country has issued a state of emergency to contain and respond to the pandemic. While all medical staff within glorious country have been mobilized, their numbers and resources have been severly taxed, hence we are also deploying the Guyenese red army and enforcing a strict quarantine. Fentair has been completely quarantined, as has Kanfon, and those found to be possessing of the virus have been isolated in proper facilities, while respirator masks are distibuted to the masses. and mandatory checks of all citizens are enforced. Chairman Fen,in his address yesterday, expressed sympathy for the peoples of Fentair and Kanfon, and asked them to not only be brave in the face of this viral outbreak, but to also exercise patience in the face of the widespread presence of the Guyenese red army, and temporary strain on personal freedoms. The ministry of health has predicted, because of the speedy and efficient reaction to this disaster, there will be minimal casualties, and the viral outbreak is now beggining to subside. Construction of School: July 9, 2007. In accordance with the policy of the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) to always serve the people in all of it's endeavors, construction of schools has commenced in Pahonic and Yanehek. Students flock eagerly to the sites of their new schools, helping to pour the cement, laying the bricks, and making the school their own in every way. Literacy rates are expected to sky-rocket, adnd the average salaries of all citizens expected to increase, as more specialized workers emerge. Education is the in-alienable right of all peoples, and is a fundamental service that will be provided by the workers state to all citizens of glorious country. Repelling the Odensites: On July 22, 2007, for reasons unknown, the nation of Odense declared aggression against the glorious country of Guyen. Their efforts were to prove in vain. Initially, the the Odensite armies called in air-strikes and employed cruise missiles to bombard the northern city of Fentair, and this proved effective, chipping away at the hard-built infrastructure of the city, and destroying 4 Guyenese tanks. After they had exhausted their cruise missiles and jets, the Odensite army crossed the border into Fentair, presumably to loot the city. This proved to be the fatal mistake. In two battles with the Guyenese red army the odensites lost 266 men and 27 tanks, in comparrison to the Guyenese red army losses of 174 men (and women), and 6 tanks (including the 4 destroyed by bombers and cruise missiles). As with every previous battle, the heroic Guyenese red guards lived up to thier reputation of killing two enemies for everyone of theirs that was lost. As quickly as they had come, the Odensites fled in a disorganized fashion back to their homeland. The red army pursued them, and of the pitiful 9 men guarding the border, 7 were gunned down by the Red army (they managed to take out three Guyenese soldiers, as well as a tank.). As darkness fell, Chairman Fen brought in 1,000 Guyenese workers, who were eager to repay the blood of their Fentair Comrades, and had enlisted under the banner of glorious red army. The nation of Odense was forced into anarchy, as the meagre remains of the Odensite army laid down their arms and surrendered to the red army. As Chairman Fen sat in the ruins of a Jain temple, he penned an informal ultimatum to Guaybanex , the Odensite leader: "''A word to the wise: Every nation that has ever attacked me, I 've driven them to anarchy (at least once), and destroyed their army to the last man. After that, the inevitable cruise missile attacks follow, as I pick at their infrastructure. I may make peace initially,or they may, but eventually I come back and (explicit deleted) them right up. Right now, you are not my concern; I'm building up to bring death to an old enemy (someone else who invaded me a long time ago). I know you lost heavy casualties attacking me, so if you make peace now, I'll spare your ass. If not, my nation is stronger, and we hold grudges. Just think about it for a second." On the 23rd, Guaybanex desperately resumed escort bombing of Fentair, destroying some more infrastructure. This was followed by a raid of Odensite conscripts who opened fire on red army positions. In the battle 94 red army soldiers were mowed down, while 30 odensites met their death. The red army once more marched on the capital and defeated the meagre Odensite forces, and once again Chairman Fen re-itterated his call to Guaybanex to surrender, also demanding $5,000 compenation for war reparations. Guaybanex responded by once again launching two escort bombing attacks, and two ground battles on the 24th. 165 brave Red army soldiers fell (as well as a tank), while 55 Odensite raiders were killed. As the war of attrition went on, food supplies and moral began to thin on the home front. In order to counter this, Chairman fen was forced to withdraw many cadres from the front to return to their regular duties. On the morning of the 25th, the Guyenese red army deployed fresh troops to Odense, and they regained their thunder as they struck hard and killed 30 soldiers. The red army lost 10 soldiers and a tank in the process. Battle weary Comrades rested in the shade of a statue of Gomatheswara, it's gigantic head shattered by a red army tank shell. As they fixed bayonettes and dressed wounds, they could only wonder wether the next day would bring another attack by the insane Guaybanex. On the afternoon of the 25th, Guaybanex finally relented with his furious message: "Buck!!!!! It is easy to fight many against one, this position belongs to searchers and opportunists, but do not worry my father was returning and was giving his card you will eliminate to you with your garbage of alliance personally you triumphed now but i will continue your steps closely" The victorious Red army rejoiced in Fentair, and across glorious country, as the naked Jain priests of Odense wept over their ruined temples. Victory had come finally after a long war characterized by attrition, economic crisis and and turbulent battle field changes. The end result of the battle: Gueyenese Red army losses: 446 men ,8 tanks Guaybanex: 388 men, 7 tanks, As the Guyenese people sturggled to rebuild Fentair and once again contniue to reach their old levels of economic growth, Chairman Fen couldn't help but remember Guaybanex's cryptic last words. The Red army would remain vigilant for his prophesized return. Relief from Lanville : On August 5 2007, the nation of Lanville offered glorious country $100,000 in aid, in exchange for trade agreements. The LPG(PF) of course mulled over the agreement. while Guyen had always pursued an independent path to development and self-sustainability, these funds were badly needed to rebuild from the war with the Odensites. Also, Glorious nation was allready trading at full capicity. In the end though, the LPG(PF) made the decision to accept this trade agreement. An old trade agreement was broken with the nation of Dictadora, and trade was immediately submitted to Lanville, who in turn accepted. $100,000 in international funds were immediately transfered to Guyenese banks,and allocated by central planners to the reconstruction efforts. Economic forcasters are predicting an imminent rehabilitation from the devastation incurred in the war with Odense. Two friendly countries: On August 8th, out of the ashes of former Bulgaria, arose another workers state known as Gondalyn, and the ruling Socialist Action Front of Gondalyn and the Labour Party of Guyen (Peoples Front) became quick comrades. Upon hearing of the succesful creation of a workers state of Gondalyn, The LPG (PF) and Guyenese central planners immediately extended trade to their communist brethren in Gondalyn, supplying fresh water to many a thirsty mouth. The sawmills of Gondalyn in turn provided hard wood lumber, and the mines and forges of Gondalyn brought forth supplies of pig Iron, to be used in the fondation of the rebuilding of Fentair. Councilman Tiparith of Gondalyn was the first to extend friendship, and Chairman Fen of course accepted. In a meeting of the Labour party of Guyen (Peoples Front) and the local workers Soviets, Chairman Fen had this to say: " The people of Gondalyn are our brothers in the truest sense of the term. We must treat the Gondalyn proletariat as our own, defend their soil as our own, and spare them no resources as we would our own. Two friendly countries, united under the banner of international communism!" $14,000 in Economic aid was dispatched to Gondalyn as of August 15th from the Guyense central bank, especially in light of their devastating war with the Tifurian imperialists. Chairman Fen is in the process of planning a summit in the Gondalyn capital of Edirne with the Socialist Action Front of Gondalyn. The Socialistic Empire: On August 12, the labour party of Guyen formally entered into alliance with the socialistic empire, a military and economic sphere claiming to represent the (contradictory) aims of socialism and Imperialism. While the LPG(PF) finds social-imperialism in all of it's forms dis-tasteful, and strongly disagrees with the Anti-marxist, Anti-leninist ideological theory of "Silentism", glorious country does find itself in need of funds to complete the rebuilding of Fentair, and rapidly accelerate our economy. The Republica Communista, upon our submission to Silentist social-imperialism, immediatly wired $100,000 in funds to Guyenese central banks. Earth Quakes, Aug.19,2007: On August 19, 2007, Glorious country experienced devastating earth quakes in Northern settlements near Kanfon. While no major losses of life have been reported, the LPG (PF) has allocated large amounts of funds to rebuild the damages. Guyenese economists do not no how long it will take for this temporary drain on incomes to subside. Aid for Trade: On August 25th, 2007, glorious country opened up trade with the people of Australand for oil and lead, but also for the generous $500,000 aid package offered by their leader Mooney. On August 26, Comrades from the socialistic empire, in a move of solidarity, transfered $1,500,000 in funds from the world of woe to Glorious Guyen. At this rate, Guyen's economy is growing by leaps and bounds, increasing our technological proficiency as new electronics begin to flare up in the cities of our glorious country. Guyen, also, must pay back the 1.5 million it recieved to another comrade of the Socialistic Empire. The Harbour, Aug.26, 2007: On Aug.26th, 2007 a harbour was commisioned near the coastal town of Yarwek, designed to greatly increase trade. While Glorious Guyen has no plans to abandon our program of self-sufficiency, more and more there are fraternal nations in need of our exports. The Central planners have predicted that this will be a mutually beneficial arrangement for all involved. New housing is also being constructed in Yarwek to take into account the population fluctuation expected due to the new source of employment. Guyenese Territories : As the Glorious Nation of Guyen is the vanguard of the international workers movemernts, other nations have begun to declare themselves to be Guyenese Territories. Guyenese Territories: *Guyen *Peoples Republic of Karl Marx